Connectors, such as wire to wire connectors, and the like, have been conventionally used to electrically connect cables provided with a plurality of core wires together. Such connectors are equipped with a plurality of terminals, where each core wire of a cable is connected to one end of each terminal through connecting means, such as soldering, or the like (for example, see Patent Document 1).
FIG. 7 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional connector.
In the figure, 811 is a cable connector housing formed from an insulating resin that fits a counterpart housing of a counterpart connector not illustrated in the figure. Furthermore, the housing 811 is provided with a plurality of terminals, and tail parts 852 of each of the terminals are exposed in the rear of the housing 811. End parts of core wires provided by a cable not illustrated in the figure are connected to the tail parts 852.
Because there are many terminals, namely twelve in the example illustrated in the figure, the terminals are arranged so as to form concentric circles, and the tail parts 852 are arranged so as to form a double circle. In this case, a holding member 821 made of an insulating resin is connected to the rear of the housing 811, and the tail parts 852 are held in a fitted state in grooves 826 formed in the surface of the holding member 821. Note that the holding member 821 has a two level shape that protrudes rearward, and a plurality of the grooves 826 are formed on the circumferential surface of each level so as to extend rearward. Therefore, because the tail parts 852 of the plurality of terminals are arranged in a state separated in two levels in an axial direction, soldering work to connect the end parts of the core wires to the tail parts 852 can be performed easily.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Examined Utility Model (Registration) Application No. S62-20146